custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ThatDevilGuy/The Imperfect MOCs 2
So I'm making a MOC blog again, five months after my last one. Enjoy, I guess. Keihan File:Keihan 1.jpg File:Keihan 2.jpg File:Keihan 3.jpg File:Keihan 4.jpg|The Elemental Light Sword File:Keihan 5.jpg|Keihan's shield Finally. The previous design and "upgrade" was painful to look at. This MOC has been a work in progress for a while. The sword has remained unchanged for a long time, since January/February, I think. The shield was scrapped and redone a few times. Once I finally decided on a design that looked okay, I kept it. The one you see here is the upgraded version of that - the "prototype" was the most awkward to hold and would damage Keihan's hand a lot of he blocked anything with it. Oscuro File:Oscuro 1.jpg File:Oscuro 2.jpg File:Oscuro 3.jpg File:Oscuro 4.jpg|Oscuro's sword The previous designs for Oscuro were terrible. The gun was the best thing, and that had what, four parts to it? Oscuro has been redo so many times, each with a different chest design and sword. I scrapped the gun all together, going for a swordmaster look. The sword itself came along quickly after some character development and serious plot thinking. The torso here is the fifth version, I'm pretty sure. I wanted to keep to the original version as much as possible, because I liked the use of the parts. The idea of the use, at least. Oscuro's original design restricted his limb movements quite a bit, as did most version after that. This design is the only one that allows full limb movement. Fun fact: I placed the shoulder-pads on his arms in the wrong spot, but decided to leave them there due to Oscuro's corruption background and personality. Garras File:Garras 1.jpg File:Garras 2.jpg File:Garras 3.jpg File:Garras 4.jpg|The Makuta Claws Nothing much has changed, actually. I think I just added armour and made pretty swords. At least he's not completely like Antroz anymore... Tryx File:Tryx 1.jpg File:Tryx 2.jpg File:Tryx 3.jpg File:Tryx 4.jpg|The Shadow Sphere Again, nothing much changed. In fact I don't think I've done anything since the last time I uploaded photos of him. These are, of course, better quality. Vicoran File:Vicoran 1.jpg File:Vicoran 2.jpg File:Vicoran 3.jpg File:Vicoran 4.jpg|Vicoran's reaper-like spear My first real MOC. Yep. Vicoran's in fact the first article I made on here. Originally, he was a fusion of Mutran, Vican and Lewa. A lot has changed since then. Only recently, this year, I think, I actually got to rebuilding Vicoran. I always wanted to, ever since late 2010, but I never did. Those lime green parts, Oh My Mata Nui! I think I've snapped 80% of the lime green pieces I own, with 75% of those snapped being in more than one piece. How annoying is that? Back on the topic of Vicoran, I only made his spear today, moments before photographing. I wanted it to be like the original, but that seemed too two-dimensional and boring. I wanted a spear that pointed upwards, but the parts I chose to use didn't let that happen. So there we have a reaper-like weapon. Still looks pretty cool if you ask me. Not that many this time. Quality over quantity? Something like that. I think I'll add some text to make it interesting... There. Happy commenting! Category:Blog posts